all i wanted from you
by Daisuke Kobayashi
Summary: Gaara joins akatsuki to find that his true love is also there.


Disclaimer: No i dont own any of the characters if i did the naruto manga would be pure yaoi!

This is my first yaoi fic and it is a one shot. Yes it dose involve Yaoi (meaning guy on guy) so if you dont like it dont read it. All flames will be ignored.

Pairing: Ita/Naru and Gaara/Naru

Raiting: NC 17 (this is a lemon fic)

* * *

It's been a month since I joined Akatsuki, and it's been 3 years that HE joined. That's how long I've been waiting to see and talk to him. I remember in the past, this demon inside of me made me fight him against my own will. I thought I was going to lose him at one point, but I didn't…

Itachi and Naruto were walking down the main hall of the main Akatsuki building, hand in hand. Naruto stops and looks up at Itachi and says "Ita-chan… we have got to stop fighting, it really hurts you know" Itachi looks down at him "That stupid face you always make sucks me right in, it's those stupid things you do sometimes that irritates me" Naruto starts yelling "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, STUPID THINGS I DO? IF ANYTHING…" Itachi leaned in and passionately kissed his lover. Naruto pushed him back and ran off.

I decided to go to the library to get some books. That's all I do at night, I can't let myself fall asleep, if ever I did, it would be a bloody massacre. I went into the horror section (those are my favorites), there is nothing better than reading about how people get killed. As soon as I had all the books I wanted, I went to leave and all of a sudden I heard a familiar voice crying. I looked around on the other side of the horror section, were the romance section was. And there he was, the one I've been looking forward to talking to these past 3 years.

**Flash back**

Naruto and Sasuke were fighting, Orochimaru was already dead, Itachi saw to that. These fights had been going on for a very long time. Since Sasuke left the village and joined Ochimaru, he's been hated and despised. Naruto also decided to leave after a while…but before he did he met Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, which was banished from the region because he murdered the whole Uchiha clan. He told Naruto that he was back to finish off his job and eliminate Sasuke. Naruto demanded to follow along and help him because he had some unfinished business of his own to take care of. That's when Naruto and Itachi fell for each other. Naruto now had his time, he wanted to finish off Sasuke. The fight went on for a long time but Naruto came out victorious, Sasuke was now dead and Itachi was now satisfied. That's when Naruto asked Itachi if he could join akatsuki. With no other choice, but to be with his lover, Itachi willingly accepted. Naruto left the village and his friends without telling them were he was going or what he was going to do.

"Naruto… are you ok?" I said in a very low voice. It was as if I could barely talk to him, like something was restraining me. "Gaara… what are you doing here? I didn't know you joined."

"Yea I just did a month ago…so…umm…what's…wrong?" It was like I didn't know what to say but I managed to pull it together. "Oh…yea, well you see, me and Itachi have been fighting a lot lately and its really hurting me…Gaara… why did I leave? I didn't want this pain…" He just ran up to me and threw himself onto me. The only thing I could do to comfort him was hold him back and he just cried away on my shoulder. "Naruto… there's been something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time…I don't know how to say this…but…Naruto…I…I…I love you!" I had finally been able to say it, but now my heart was racing at 100 mph. What was he going to think, or what was he going to say… I was really worried to say the least. "Gaara… I… don't know what to say… I… love you too." He said he loved me… he actually said it, I couldn't be happier! "What about… Itachi?" I was still worried about him though… if any guy had managed to give me the creeps, its him, I mean he's worse than me, he killed his whole clan! "I'm sure he will understand…after I tell him that I had feelings for you

ever since we were younger, I just never thought of you of the type to love guys, and also because your sister would probably kill me first, she's a lot worse than Sakura." "Yea your right, my sister is a bit overprotective at times. We better go, it's getting late." We left together and I escorted Naruto to his apartment and then I headed for mine, I had a long day ahead of me.

Naruto approached Itachi the next day and told him that it was over. "Look Itachi, I don't think we should be together anymore, we are always fighting and I don't feel the same way about you…there's someone else that has my heart and that's had it for a very long time." Itachi gives Naruto an evil smirk " Heh, fine then you can leave me, I was just using you from the beginning to get some fun out of you." Naruto's eyes started to water up. "Itachi you really are cold and heartless, I never want to see you again!" Naruto then stormed off to go find Gaara.

I was sitting in the lounge reading my book that I got at the library the other day and also thinking about Naruto and all of a sudden I hear him screaming my name looking for me. "Gaara… are you here? I need to talk to you!" I waved him down to were I was he gave a big smile and walked towards me almost in tears. "Naruto is everything ok?" I was really worried of what Itachi would do to him after he told him it was over. "Itachi told me he used me this whole time." He threw himself onto my lap and started to cry again. "How could I have been so stupid…this whole time he just used me and I didn't know… Gaara…you wont hurt me will you?" I put my arms around his waist " Naru-chan… I could never hurt you, you're the only one that makes me feel happy" I then pulled the demon fox boy closer to me and put my lips to his and gently put my tongue to his lips asking to be let in and I was granted access. They both passionately kissed each other. "Gaara…are you hungry? Because I know the best ramen place here!" "Yea I sort of am… I never had ramen before, is it good?" "Its only the best stuff in the world! Lets go." They both left hand in hand to get some ramen.

After they got their supper they headed back to Naruto's apartment for a relaxing evening. As soon as they stepped into his apartment Gaara saw all these instant ramen cups littering the place. "Wow I see what you mean, you must really like this stuff" Naruto gave the tanuki boy a big smile and responded, "Yup, and its pretty much the only thing I eat." He takes his new lovers hand and leads him to his bedroom, he then jumps onto his bed and looks at Gaara and gives him the face the no one can resist. "Gaara…come have some fun with me why don't you?" Garra gives in to the demon fox boy's demand. "For those blue eyes…anything." Gaara then pins Naruto to the bed and put his lips to his lovers once again asking access and Naruto willingly parts his lips so that they can engage into their passionate kiss. Once done Naruto flips Gaara over and takes his shirt off and then his own and reaches into a cabinet next to his bed to pull out a bottle of chocolate syrup. Gaara looks at it. "Are you going to do what I think your going to do to me with that?" Naruto gives a big smirk. "Yup…I know you'll like it" He then pours some on Gaara's chest and leads it down to his waist and then pours a bit in his pants. "Oups… well that will need to be cleaned." He says giving his chocolate covered lover a smirk. Naruto slowly licks the chocolate off of Gaaras's chest and rings his tongue on his nipples. Gaara gives a slight moan in enjoyment.

Naruto continues his path down the chest and reaches the waist. He looks up to the tanuki boy and gets the approval to take his pants off. He finally gets everything off and puts one hand on his lover's member and goes to lick the chocolate sauce off then pumps his hand up and down to give him some pleasure and get it aroused. He then starts to lick the tip and then slowly starts sucking it. He starts to suck faster and faster…Gaara starts to moan heavily and runs his hand though Naru's golden blond hair and screams out his name. "Naruto…this feels so good…ah Naruto…I'm going to cum!" Naru pulls back in time to avoid the white substance. Gaara then takes advantage of this situation and turns on the golden haired boy and pins him down to the bed. He then quickly takes his pants and boxers off and take advantage of this situation to give him some pumping and then once aroused starts to suck…even harder than he got don't to him "Ah…Gaaaaarraaa…it feels so…gooood!" He then pulls back before his lover expels some of the white substance. Gaara looks at his lover in the eyes "Are you ready to take the final step?" Naruto gives a big smile "With you, for sure." Gaara gets up and goes into the washroom to find some lube. He returns with some, he then slaps some onto 3 of his fingers and inserts them into his partner. "Deeper Gaara…make me feel it" he continues to move in and give his partner pleasure but then retracts his fingers and applies some lube on his member and then slowly inserts it. Naruto moans and screams out "Gaa-can…faster…please…faster!" The tanuki boy dose as his lover pleaded and goes faster and as Naruto continues in pleasure they lock into a passionate kiss and Naruto runs his hands trough this lovers red hair. Gaara continues to go faster and gives his partner the best pleasure he has ever had and not too long after the both explode with the white substance again and Gaara removes himself from inside his lover and collapses on him as they both fall asleep in each other's arms.

FIN


End file.
